Protective Yunhyeong
by dywhut
Summary: Just a story about Chanwoo x Yunhyeong. AU, YAOI, BoyLove, BoyxBoy. iKON.


**Cast: Chanwoo**

 **Yunhyeong**

 **Member iKON yang lain.**

 _ **WARN!**_

 **AU. YAOI. BOYXBOY. BL. NOT INTERSTING**

* * *

 _Just dont read if you dont like yaoi, or iKON._

* * *

 **-Protective Yunhyeong-**

Terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas. Lagi pula kelas akan mulai jam 9 hari ini. Masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk tidur sebelum bersiap ke sekolah.

Baru saja Chanwoo –si maknae dari 7 penghuni rumah apartemen- ingin melanjutkan tidurnya –yang sempat terusik karena sinar matahari yg sedikit masuk melalu celah gorden, sinar matahari –sialan- itu kembali menerpa wajahnya. Secara refleks tangannya menarik selimut untuk membungkus keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi itu tidak lama karena seseorang yang benar-benar sialan –menurut Chanwoo- justru menyibakan selimut itu sehingga tidak menutup tubuhnya lagi.

"Aish! Siapa pun itu, kembalikan selimutku." Gerutu Chanwoo tanpa membuka pejaman matanya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Chanwoo mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Hanya saja malas untuk membuka mata. Hell, dia tidur telat semalam karena harus menghafal lirik untuk kelas vokal. Tidak bisakah dia tidur hanya sebentar? Jika tidak memikirkan orang –entah siapa- yang menyibakan selimutnya ini sudah pasti lebih tua darinya, mungkin sudah di layangkannya tendangan dari kaki panjangnya itu dari tadi.

"Kembalikan selimut itu. Biarkan aku tidur 1 jam saja. Aku benar-benar lelah."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Oke, Chanwoo mulai muak. Dengan gerakan cepat dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya itu dan berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya itu.

Chanwoo menatapnya kesal. _Ah sudah ku duga, ini pasti dia lagi._

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah mandi, lalu sarapan. Aku sudah memasak sarapan. Aku tunggu di meja makan bersama yang lain." Ucap seseorang yang sedang ditatap Chanwoo itu.

Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti selain tatapan intens dari Chanwoo, Yunhyeong –seseorang yang sudah membangunkan Chanwoo- mengambil inisiatif lain. Mendorong Chanwoo menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu –kamar mereka.

"mandilah cepat. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Hyeong-ah~" rengek Chanwoo

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu mandi, Chanwoo. Demi tuhan, kenapa kau malah merengek? Cepat! Jangan manja. Dan ingat yang sedang menunggumu adalah para hyungmu. Tidak sopan membuat para hyung menunggu." Ucap yang lebih tua diakhiri dengan tarikan pintu dari luar oleh Yunhyeong.

.

Chanwoo berjalan ke arah meja makan di mana yang lain sudah berkumpul. Ada yang sudah makan. Tepatnya 5 dari mereka. Sementara 1 yang tersisa terlihat hanya membantu yang lain untuk mengambil lauk atau yang lainnya.

Chanwoo sempat terdiam melihat itu, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Maaf sudah membuat hyung menunggu." Chanwoo angkat suara setelah sukses mendaratkan pantatnya di atas salah satu kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanwoo-ah. Kami tau kau terlambat tidur semalam karena menghafal lirik itu." Jawab Donghyuk di sela kunyahannya.

"Ini makananmu. Makanlah." Yunhyeong yang duduk di samping Chanwoo tiba-tiba memberikan sepiring nasi yang sudah lengkap dengan lauk lainnya. Entah kapan dia mengambilnya, Chanwoo juga tidak ingat dan tidak sadar.

Di ambilnya piring itu kemudian tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata 'Gomawo'.

Yunhyeong kemudian mengambil sarapannya sendiri dan ikut sarapan seperti yang lain. Fyi, Yunhyeong akan selalu seperti itu. Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitasnya jika Chanwoo terlambat ikut sarapan. Dia akan sarapan jika Chanwoo sudah bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan.

Suasan meja makan tidak terlalu hening. Ada obrolan ringan Jinhwan dan Donghyuk tentang club dance, dan juga kegiatan rebutan lauk oleh Bobby dan Junhoe.

Namun tiba-tiba…

"Yunhyeong hyung, kau tidak perlu terlalu _protective_ begitu kepada Chanwoo. Dia sudah besar, dan kau juga bukan _baby sitter_ nya." Ucapan Hanbin barusan mengintrupsi gerakan tangan Yunhyeong yang hendak mengelap saus di sudut bibir Chanwoo dan Chanwoo yang hendak menyendokan makanannya lagi ke mulut. Yang lain yang masih ada di sana juga tertarik memperhatikan.

Yunhyeong menarik tangannya dan menatap ke arah Hanbin. Sedikit bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menjaga Chanwoo. Ini bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu untuk mengabaikannya. Hanya saja, kau terkadang justru mengabaikan dirimu sendiri." Jelas Hanbin.

Hanbin adalah seseorang yang sering memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya, apa lagi orang-orang yang tinggal dengannya. Dan sikap _protect_ Yunhyeongitu sangat kentara di mata Hanbin, bahkan yang lain. Orang cuek seperti Junhoe pun sadar akan itu. Bukannya dia tidak suka hyungnya itu perhatian kepada roommate nya, hanya saja seperti yang di katakana Hanbin tadi. Yunhyeong justru mengabaikan kepentingan dirinya sendiri, dan itu membuat Hanbin khawatir.

Chanwoo yang sadar bahwa diri nya adalah pusat pembicaraan, hanya tertunduk dengan kembali melanjuntkan sarapannya yang hamper selesai dalam diam. Jujur saja, dia merasa canggung dengan bahasan mereka tentang dirinya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaganya , oke? Kau tau, ibunya menitipkan Chanwoo kepadaku. Itu tidak salahkan?" Bela Yunhyeong terhadap dirinya. Ya, dia hanya melaksanakan permintaan –atau perintah- dari seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya ibu sendiri. Dia tidak salah –itu pendapat Yunhyeong.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tau kita di sini juga para hyungnya Chanwoo. Kami bisa ikut menjaganya. Jadi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Lanjut Hanbin. Memilih kalimat yang setidaknya tidak akan memancing rasa tersinggung dari Yunhyeong.

Baru Yunhyeong ingin menjawab lagi, gerakan mulutnya terintrupsi oleh gengaman tangan seseorang di pergelangan tangannya. Itu Chanwoo.

"Em, Hyung. Aku rasa Hanbin Hyung benar. Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk menjagaku. Kau tau, aku juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diriku sendiri." Chanwoo angkat suara. Demi tuhan, pembahasan ini tentang dirinya, tentu saja dia harus angkat bicara untuk meluruskannya.

"Tapi –"

"Yunhyeong-ah. Mereka benar, jika kau terlalu _over protective_ kepada Chanwoo, dia hanya akan bergantung padamu dan tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang mandiri." Jinhwan yang juga sebagai yang tertua ikut berbicara memberi penjelasan untuk Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong menatap mereka tidak percaya. Demi tuhan, dia hanya menuruti permintaan Ny. Jung –Ibu Chanwoo- untuk menjaga anaknya. Dan sekarang dia di katakana terlalu _over protective? What the hell, huh?!_

"Jadi –aku salah? Aku yang berniat untuk menjaganya adalah hal yang salah?" Tanya Yunhyeong dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan begitu, hyung –"

"Aku selesai." Ucap Yunhyeong. Meletakan sumpit yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat sebagai pelampiasan emosi dengan sedikit –atau terlalu- membantingnya ke atas meja makan itu, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju kamarnya.

 _BRAKK!_

Debaman pintu yang cukup keras itu membuat mereka yang masih tertinggal di meja makan berjengit kaget. Yunhyeong membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku akan menyusulnya." Chanwoo juga ikut bangkit dan menyusul Yunhyeong ke kamarnya.

.

Pintu itu tidak di kunci. Dengan perlahan Chanwoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan si hyung kesayangannya –Yunhyeong.

Dilihatnya Yunhyeong duduk di tepi kasurnya –yang berbeda dengan kasur milik Chanwoo. Didekatinya pria yang memiliki perawakan sepintas mirip dengannya itu. Duduk di sebelah kanannya dengan canggung.

Lama keheningan di antara mereka. Yunhyeong diam menunggu penjelasan dari Chanwoo. Sedangkan Chanwoo diam karena tidak tau harus memulai bagaimana, takut menyinggung perasaan hyungnya itu.

"Chanwoo-ah.." Yunhyeong akhirnya angkat suara lebih dulu. Bersuara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk. Chanwoo mengalihkan kepalanya kepada Yunhyeong, dan menjawabnya hanya dengan deheman.

"Apa … kau merasa risih atas sikapku selama ini?" Tanya Yunhyeong yang sekarang ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanwoo. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

Chanwoo tersenyum tipis. Ugh lihatlah pria ini. Dia terlihat begitu dewasa biasanya. Tapi sekarang tatapannya begitu menyedihkan seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk.

"Hyung, aku tidak risih. Sungguh." Jawab Chanwoo dengan raut meyakinkan.

Entah perintah darimana, tangannya meraih jemari Yunhyeong. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Dengarkan aku.." Chanwoo memberi jeda untuk membiarkan tatapan mereka lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku bukannya risih. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengabaikan dirimu sendiri hanya karena aku. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa hanya karena seluruh perhatianmu kau tujukan kepadaku bahkan lupa membaginya kepada dirimu sendiri. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jelas Chanwoo dengan tatap teduhnya.

Air mata Yunhyeong sudah bertumpu di pelupuk matanya. Sekali kedipan, cairan bening itu mengalir di pipi halusnya.

"Jangan menangis." Chanwoo mengusap air mata Yunhyeong lembut. Chanwoo sangat tau sifat sensitive Yunhyeong. Dan dia sangat tau, Yunhyeong hanya menangis saat dia merasa tertekan atau kecewa. Dan lagi, itu hanya terjadi di hadapan Chanwoo. Saat mereka sedang berdua.

Chanwoo menarik Yunhyeong kedalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggungnya lembut. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang hanya mereka yang tahu jenis kasih sayang seperti apa itu.

"Maafkan aku Chanwoo-ah. Hiks.." Ucap Yunhyeong di sela isaknya. Chanwoo tidak membalas. Hanya semakin merengkuh tubuh sang hyung itu erat dengan masih disertai elusan lembut itu.

Chanwoo tersenyum kecil saat Yunhyeong juga ikut membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanwoo. Dapat dirasakannya lelehan air mata itu terkena kulitnya. Hembusan nafas itu juga terasa begitu lembut. Belum lagi suara isakannya yang seperti anak kecil. Chanwoo menyukainya. Menyukai semua yang berkaitan dengan Yunhyeong.

" _Aku menyayangimu, Yunhyeong hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-END-_

* * *

 _gak jelas? its oke. gue sadar bgt. dan sebelumnya gue tulis cuman mau bikin cerita chanbaek, well trnyata gue justru bingung mau bikin cerita chanbaek yg bagus karena udah minder duluan sm senpai dan author yg udah profesional. dan lagi, Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong kan baru debut, ya paling masih sedikit yg tau soal mereka. jadi gue pengen menyebar luaskannya._

 _yang pengen liat interaksi mereka, bisa liat di Mix and Match dan bahkan di MV iKON yg My Type. Itu jelas bgt byk moment nya._

 _karena aku tau ini gak seberapa, jadi sy gak berharap review atau apapu. just thanks kalo bersedia membaca ^^_

 _Oct, 24 2015_

.


End file.
